


Night Time in Grimmauld Place

by SinQueen69



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Double Penetration, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Order of the Phoenix AU, Praise Kink, Teasing, Threesome, magic sex, misuse of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 19:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69
Summary: The Twins have been hinting at something and at night Harry goes to collect.Kinktober 2019 Day 1- Double (or more) penetration





	Night Time in Grimmauld Place

Harry glanced over his shoulder; double-checking to make sure Ron was still asleep before creeping down the hallway of Grimmauld Place towards where he knew the twins were staying. Harry gnawed on his lower lip as he stood outside of the door, half tempted to just turn around and forget about what the twins had alluded to that evening. 

Harry shuddered as he thought about the Dementors that he had faced down mere days before and rapped lightly on the door. He looked around hoping he wouldn’t get caught, but the hall was empty and the door swung open soundlessly. 

“We thought you didn’t put up on what we were saying,” Fred smiled as his eyes raked over Harry who was barefoot and clad in a pair of plain red sleep pants and a matching shirt.

“Don’t just leave him standing out there Fred, bring him in,” George’s voice came from deeper in the room and Fred stepped aside to let Harry into the bedroom. 

Harry twisted his fingers in the hem of his sleep shirt as he took in the way the two beds had been pushed together to form one large bed and George was sprawled over the middle, fully naked save for the bed sheet that was draped over his crotch. 

“Don’t look so tense Harry, just relax.” Fred crooned in Harry’s ear as long arms wrapped around his torso, fingers hooking in the waistband of his sleep pants. 

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Harry reminded the twins in a small voice as his blood burned in his veins as his body reacted to the teasing touches that Fred was giving his skin beneath his sleep clothing. 

“We know, just let us take care of everything,” Fred crooned in that same voice that had Harry closing his eyes as he put the control for the night in the twin’s hands. 

“Good boy,” Fred pressed a kiss against Harry’s neck; smiling against the soft skin when the younger boy moaned softly and let his head fall to the side. 

“Don’t hog him, brother,” George scolded as he watched his twin run his hands over Harry’s body from underneath his shirt. 

“I can’t help it brother,” Fred admitted as he nipped at Harry’s neck, chuckling lightly when Harry whimpered at the touch. 

“Don’t worry about being loud, we spelled the room,” Fred whispered in Harry’s ear as he boldly groped the front of Harry’s pants. Harry moaned outright and bucked his hips into the new touch. Fred chuckled again as he tightened his grip on Harry’s swelling member and walked him towards the bed with ease. Harry blushed when George rose from the bed, the sheet falling to reveal his stiff cock between his thighs and a hungry look on his face as he took in the sight of Harry rutting against his brother’s hand. 

“Let’s get rid of these pesky clothes shall we?” Fred hummed and Harry shuddered as Fred easily pulled him out of his sleep clothes, leaving him fully naked and aroused before his best friend’s older brothers. 

“So pretty, you shouldn’t hide it beneath all these baggy clothes.” Fred tsk’ ed as he ran his hands over Harry’s bare skin, plucking teasingly at the younger teen’s nipples and smiling as he gave a breathless whine in reply. 

“I-I’m not,” Harry felt his cheeks heat up at the praise before George leaned forward, planting a kiss on his lips while Fred nuzzled his neck and hand began to stroke and fondle Harry’s cock and balls. 

“You are and you’re ours now,” George said as he licked his lips, tugging Harry up onto the bed. Fred stripped himself as he watched as Harry straddled his twin’s lap, George’s cock slipping between the plump pale ass cheeks. George took possession of Harry’s mouth again as he gripped the younger teen’s hips, lifting his hips to fuck the cleft of Harry’s ass. 

Harry tangled his fingers in George’s ginger hair, moaning into the older teen’s mouth, as his body grew used to the sensations of George’s cock rubbing against his ass. He couldn’t help but rock his cock against George’s stomach, needing some sort of friction on his aching length. 

“Yes, just like that,” Fred encouraged as he pressed his front to Harry’s back, rutting his cock against the younger teen’s ass as well. Fred began to pluck and play with Harry’s pink and puffy nipples from behind as he sucked at the teen’s shoulder blades. 

“What do you want Harry? Tell us your desires,” Fred whispered in Harry’s ear as George broke their kiss and began to suck and lick over Harry’s jawline. 

“I want, I want… God, I want both of you,” Harry admitted, voice cracking at the fact he was admitting this aloud, admitting that he wanted his best friend’s older brothers. 

“Good, you’ll be getting both of us,” George promised and Harry let out a soft keen as his body arched between the twins. 

Fred muttered out something that Harry couldn’t make out as soon everything fled from his mind when two slick fingers easily slipped into his virgin hole, a tingling sensation spreading throughout Harry’s whole body as he shuddered between the twins. 

“How is he brother?” George asked as he began to play with Harry’s puffy nipples, smirking at the little mewls that escaped Harry as his cock began to drip pre-cum.

“Virgin tight as expected,” Fred commented lazily making Harry’s cheeks burn before his mouth opened in a long moan when Fred added a third finger and hit against a place inside of him that made him see stars. 

“Not after this, the boy who lived will be gaping by the time we’re finished with him,” George promised in a dark, low voice that had Harry shuddering and cock twitching with arousal.

“Oh, I think he likes that, he just got tighter,” Fred sounded amused as he spread his three fingers wide in Harry’s virgin channel. 

“Stop wasting time then, if he wants to gape then we’ll happily oblige.” George twisted Harry’s nipples watching with an open mouth smile as Harry cried out and arched into the sharp pain that was mixing with his pleasure. 

“Bossy,” Fred laughed as he withdrew his fingers and a moment later Harry felt the blunt head of Fred’s cock pushing at his entrance. Harry’s world went white for a moment when Fred all but slammed his cock into him from behind, Harry’s virgin hole swallowing every inch of the hard length without pause. 

“So fucking tight brother,” Fred grunted as he gripped Harry’s hips firmly as his cock throbbed from its place inside of Harry’s tight and hot ass. Harry let out a soft sob as he slumped between the twins as his ass convulsed around Fred’s cock as his own slowly went limp; as he had come the moment Fred entered him. 

“Not for long,” George promised as he flicked Harry’s sensitive and swelling nipples, smiling at the soft whine Harry gave. Harry buried his face into George’s ginger hair and began to scramble at the twin’s shoulder as Fred began to thrust into him, building up a rather rough pace as he used his cock to open Harry up. 

Harry was moaning as unknown pleasure soared through his veins as his cock began to swell back up to its full size as he gave little jerks of his hips to meet Fred’s thrusts. 

“Just like that, such a good boy for us,” George crooned as his long fingers dug into the flesh of Harry’s ass and tugged the cheeks apart, allowing Fred to see what his cock looked like as it was swallowing down by Harry’s tight little hole. 

Fred pressed his slick fingers against Harry’s rim, tugging on it until it loosened up further allowing the twin to push two of his fingers into Harry alongside his cock. Harry gripped George tightly as he moaned unable to stop the loud noise and the way his body quivered as George muttered another spell and he felt all his muscles relax and soon Fred was working his fingers and cock in and out of Harry with ease. 

“Is he ready brother?” George asked lazily as he smoothed his hand up Harry’s heaving stomach before thumbing over the teen’s pebbled nipples. 

“He is,” Fred hummed as he withdrew his fingers and Harry couldn’t help but keen as the blunt head of George’s cock nudge against Harry’s already full hole.

“Relax,” Fred purred in Harry’s ear as George’s cock began to push up into him, his cock sliding into Harry alongside his twin’s. 

“Oh, oh!” Harry gasped as he clutched at George as his mouth dropped open and his eyes fluttered closed, as he was spilt open wider than he ever imagined possible and it was amazing. 

“Fuck yes,” George grunted as he bottomed out inside of Harry as Fred began to give shallow rolls of his hips, loosening Harry up further as their magic swelled and expanded around the trio. 

“Please, oh god, yes!” Harry moaned helplessly as the twins began to slide in and out of Harry’s, never allowing the younger teen to stay empty for long. 

“You like this don’t you Harry? Do you like being stuffed full on our cocks? On your best friend’s older brother’s cocks?” Harry wasn’t sure which twin was talking but it didn’t matter as his arousal flushed through his body fiercely as his cock ached with a new surge of arousal. 

“P-Please,” Harry wasn’t sure what he was pleading for, but when both of the twin’s cocks hammered against his prostate made him see stars. Harry’s body shook and his world exploded around him when one of the twin’s hands touched his cock and his second orgasm of the night washed over Harry. 

Harry drifted as a strange warmth overcame him as arms wrapped around him and a wet noise echoed in the room as Harry felt strangely empty. He felt the comfort of the bedsheets settle under his sensitive skin and fingers ghosting over his body. 

“Told you we would have you gaping by the end of tonight,” A whisper reached Harry’s mind as warm cum slip down his thighs and deft fingers prodding at his rim. Harry hummed as he felt that the twin’s had done just that as he tried to tighten his hole, but the muscles there were all completely lax.

“Come by every night and we’ll make sure you stay like that,” One of the twins promised and Harry fell asleep between them with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit the Sin  
https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com


End file.
